Hetalia Axis powers Italian Empire
by lynch8man
Summary: Description in story it's too long to put here
1. Chapter 1

Character from PurpleCreations on FanFiction. All alone. Italy thinks to himself. Talks to himself. But what would happen, when something responded? What if he held something inside himself stronger than even the Great Roman Empire? What happens when old and new friends meet him? What happens when the one true empire is unleashed? HetaliaXBleachXNarutoXFullmetal AlchemistXDeadman WonderlandXDragonball ZXPersona 4 fanfic. No, it only has themes from them. Some characters may be added. ItalyXharem. Mainly Liechtaly and Beltaly. Super/ Godlike/ Dark/ Twisted Italy. Some yaoi. Possible lemons later. Possible character death. Possibility of dimension travel in later chapters. I'm not very good with history so just bear with me.

Word definitions:

Chibitalia: Younger version of North Italy/Feliciano/Veneziano.

Doitsu: Japanese for Germany. Often used by Italy, when he talks to Germany.

Romano/Lovino: South Italy's human name. Feliciano's brother.

Rodreich: Austria's human name.

Ludwig: Germany's human name. Prussia's little brother.

Gilbert: Prussia's human name. Germany's older brother.

Gilbird: Prussia's companion/protector.

Elizabetta/Elizavetta: Hungary's human name.

Kiku: Japan's huma name.

Yao: China's human name.

Ivan: Russia'a human name.

Katyusha: Ukraine's human name.

Natalie/Natalia: Belarus' human name.

Ve~!: an exclamation Feliciano uses. Has no known meaning.

Holy Roman Empire: Feliciano's old lover/best friend when he was young. No human name known.

Alfred: America's human name.

Arthur: England/Britain's human name.

Francis: France's human name.

Lili/Lily/Lilie/Lilith: Liechtenstein's human name.

Vash: Switzerland's human name.

Antonio: Spain's human name.

Matt/Matty/Matthew: Canada's human name.

Kumajiro: Canada's bear's name.

Black sheep of Europe: Insult Francis uses when he addresses Arthur.

Ancient Rome/Grandpa Rome: North and South Italy's Grandfather/ancestor.

Germania: Germany/Prussia's Grandfather/ancestor.

Sestra: sister in Russian.

Bruder: brother in German.

West: what Prussia calls Germany, because Germany is west of Prussia.

Preußen: Prussia.

East: what Germany sometimes calls Prussia, because Prussia is east of Germany.

Bonjour: hello in French.

Hola: hello in Spanish.

Ciao: hello/goodbye in Italian.

Guten tag: hello in German.

General Winter: Russia's protector.

Shizer/shizen: German for shit.

Duumkapf: dumbass/idiot in German. ( tell me if I spelled it right)

Prologue: Goodbye... Come back soon..

Chibitalia rubbed his tear filled eyes.

"Please! Don't leave me!"

He cried out to his beloved, Holy Roman Empire.

HRE closed his eyes tightly, fighting back tears, "I'm sorry, Italia," he said, his voice breaking, "I must go..."

Chibitalia clutched his push broom.

As HRE turned to leave, Chibitalia reached out, clutching HRE's cloak.

"P-Please," he said, trying not to cry, "take this with you."

HRE's eyes widened for a moment.

He slowly nodded.

As he grabbed the push broom, he leaned forward and kissed Chibitalia's lips.

After a small moment, HRE broke the kiss and ran in the direction of his destination.

Chibitalia waved his arm, "Don't forget about me!"

HRE turned and waved to his beloved Italia, "I won't," he said, "I'll be back soon!"

The last he heard from Chibitalia was, "Goodbye! Come back soon!"

Once HRE was unable to hear or see Chibitalia, his run became a walk.

He said quietly to himself, "Soon... I'll come back to you, and we can be together forever."

Each day, Chibitalia would wait for his beloved HRE.

He would wait on the hill, where they last talked, staring out to the distance.

Waiting for his blond knight to return to him.

At the end of each day, Hungary would wrap him in a blanket and carry him back inside, putting him in bed.

Sometimes, when Mr. Austria was away, she would let Chibitalia sleep in bed with her, it made him happy to sleep with a companion.

They formed special mother-son-like relationship.

The poor thing, his eyes had become bloodshot, and he'd constantly have black rings under his eyes.

At night, Hungary would hear him talk in his sleep. "...back... Please... Come back... Be home soon..."

It always brought Hungary to tears. "...Soon...he'll be home... Soon..."

However...

He was wrong...

Holy Roman Empire...

Didn't come back...

. . . . .

Many years later...

"Feliciano~!" A female's voice called out, "It's time to wake up~!"

Feliciano groaned under the covers of his bed.

Hungary smiled, opening the white and green drapes.

"Feliciano~!" She called again. Feliciano groaned again, and sat up.

He had grown much over the years.

He now had the body of a sixteen year old boy.

He stood up and looked out the window.

He stared out to the place on the hill, where he stood, waiting for the one that would never return.

It was then, that he realized, he may never love again.

Hungary smiled cheerfully and said, "It's time for your breakfast, Feliciano. You'll need it. We have a small meeting with Mr. Austria today."

Italy nodded.

When Hungary left, Italy got dressed.

He and Hungary arrived in a conference room, after breakfast.

Italy was slightly surprised.

There with Austria, was Francis, Antonio, Romano, and Gilbert.

The first to notice them was Antonio.

"Ah! My little tomato! How are you?"

Romano clenched his jaw, and looked at the floor.

"Ve~! What's wrong, Fratello?" Italy asked.

Francis looked pained.

He bit his lip.

Austria closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

He began to speak, "This meeting is about-"

"Holy Rome." Italy said, cutting him off.

Italy looked out the window, the light showed off the dark rings under his eyes.

When Italy looked back at them, his smile stayed, but red tinted tears streamed down his cheeks.

The smile was creepy.

It sent a shiver of both fear and excitement down Elizabetta's back.

He looked at France.

"You killed him," he said, surprising Austria, "I know you did," clouds began to form outside.

It had started to rain.

Italy closed his eyes, listening to the tapping of the rain, he faced the window.

"He told me."

Austria stood.

"Who told you?"

Italy turned towards Austria.

Romano widened his eyes.

Gilbert swallowed.

Hungary stuttered, she shivered lightly, "I-Italy?"

Austria took another step forward,

"I said... Who told you!"

He shouted the Italian.

"I... Did..." A dark voice said.

It came from Italy's lips.

Romano clenched his fist.

"Grandpa Rome?"

Gilbert shook his head,

"No, this is his bloodline. His voice... It's strong, like Germania."

Italy slowly opened his eyes.

The normal mahogany color of his irises had become a glowing blood red.

The black rings under his eyes became more defined.

Austria stiffened.

"Who are you?"

Italy grinned widely.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: the world meeting that would change, well, the world.

Long ago, there was a man who took control of the Mediterranean and obtained the wealth of the world.

His name, was 'Roman Empire.'

This worlds wealth, fame, servants, and vast lands.

One day the man, who obtained all of these things...

Vanished.

ZHE TIME VAS VORLD VAR VONE!

Ludwig's POV

'I'm currently supposed to be fighting a descendent of the same Rome, but...'

"How strange," I said crossing through the forest looking for my allusive enemy.

"I easily crossed this border with just a wooden stick."

I said to myself.

'This must be some kind of joke... It's the first time I've ever crossed a border and still had time to eat my wurst.'

'Even when I see an enemy they go off somewhere in a hurry. Is this a dream?'

"No, I can't let my guard down," I reasoned with myself, "it's that guy we're talking about. So there must be some kind of plan."

"This is some kind of trap to make me careless! I should be careful... Nn?!"

As I made my way through the shrubs I saw a wooden box placed on the ground in the clearing.

A label on the sign had the English lettering for the word 'tomatoes'.

And that was what began my crazy adventure with the one known as Italy.

(Time skip to Modern day!)

Omniscient POV

The World Meeting was like any other.

All of the countries were in an argument over something stupid.

"Wait... where's Itary-san?" Japan spoke up.

'Strange, it's not like Feliciano to skip out on a meeting like zha-'

Germany's thoughts were cut off by the double doors opening.

Said Italian slowly walked into the meeting room.

But there was something off about him, something... different.

The Italian didn't have that normal "happy-go-lucky" smile, his features seemed...

void...

almost like...

he felt nothing.

Germany noticed two black rings under his eyes.

Spain noticed that he wasn't wearing his normal uniform...

Wait.. that's wrong, he's wearing it but it's...

Black and red.

He sat next to Russia and Germany.

Germany felt something in Italy's aura, it felt just like Russia's...

No, even darker.

Romano, France, Austria, Prussia, Hungary, and Spain widened their eyes, when they saw Italy's glowing red eyes.

Hungary shook her head.

'No, not again. Why now?'

"Italy dude, where have you been!"

Italy glared towards the American.

Alfred's eyes widened, backing off.

England was stunned.

Nobody, especially not Italy, has ever quieted Alfred down that quick before.

Italy glared at England.

"What have I missed?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Vell," Germany started, "ve vere talking about global varming."

Italy glanced at the German,

"And how to stop it, I assume."

As the conversation continued, America talked about something like a superhero defending the earth and there was a big argument, while South Korea hummed Gangnam Style.

Italy squeezed his black gloved hand, listening, getting impatient.

Germany seemed a little paranoid.

Japan crossed his arms.

"I agree with America-san."

Switzerland slammed his fist on the table, yelling at him,

"Man up, or I'll beat you with my Peace Prize!"

England, America, and France were getting in an argument and Spain was talking to Russia.

Right as Germany was about to shout. Italy stood, pulled a black gun out of the inner part of his uniform (Imagine Alucard's gun 'Jackal' but instead it says 'The Forsaken' on it).

BANG!

He had aimed his gun up, in the air, shooting a bullet up leaving a hole in the ceiling, getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone shut the fuck up."

He said coldly.

England and France's eyes widened, looking at him.

"Italy?"

Romano rolled his eyes. "Oi! Potato lover, watch where you aim that, you could shoot somebody's eye ou-"

BANG!

Without turning, Italy had aimed all the way across the room and had shot his gun at Romano, missing him, but hitting the chair.

The bullet had traveled through the loop in his curl.

"Next time," Italy said looking at him, "I won't miss."

Austria stood, "Italy! What the hell do you think you're doing?! I didn't raise you to behave this way!"

Italy twisted his head towards Austria, his neck making a sickening cracking sound as he turned.

Italy smirked, shaking his head, "YOU never raised me to behave in any way. Hungary was the one who raised me, you shit head."

Germany stood. "Italy, vhat has gotten into you?"

To be continued...


End file.
